Time after Time
by blindredeyes
Summary: What is it that call out to me from ur heart? That without speaking we acknowledge? Time after time! Just to find you, I come. Time after time just to find me you do too, Until we meet, we cannot fathom why we do. There is always another life time waiting for us to do so. And restart the journey from ours all over again.
1. Year 3000

**Time after Time**

Chapter 1: Year 3000

Character: Jin & Sayo

Genre: Romance, Humor & Friendship

Rating: T

Chapter summary: A millenia passed since earth was graced with their gentle presence

A millenia passed since they graced the world with their utter devotion

A millenia passed since the world witnessed their unconditional love

One lifetime wasn't enough, so the stars, moon, heaven and every astral being conspired to bring them back.

* * *

Aug 3 Year: around 3000

(picture the future as you want, not good with that)

Sun glared at her and she glared at him.

Why?

Sun glared because it is mid day,

She glared at her best friend because he is an idiot.

Idiot, fool and everything similar under this sun.

She slapped him hard

on his shoulder and told him to stop sulking, "Would you cut it out, stop whining like a love sick puppy. She wasn't worth it. You can do better than her"

"But I loved her," he whined again.

"Really? Then tell me what was her favorite food? What did she usually order in my restaurant," she asked with a raised eyebrow

"ummm... She loved... She ordered..." he stammered.

"Aha see.. If you loved her, least you would do is notice what she likes," she exclaimed trumphantly.

Jin and Sayo.

Day and Night.

Earth and Sky.

Total opposite in personality,were best of friends.

They would bicker,

They would fight,

They would get on each others throat,

but they will always care for other.

One would cry, the other would be the kleenex.

One would succeed, the other would celebrate.

One would be angry, and both so stubborn the they wont try to talk to each other. But by sunset, everything would be set.

"Doesn't matter, does it? You aren't some grand master in memory department either. You tell me, what did Mark loved to eat? He was your boyfriend a week ago,

before you broke up." he scowled darkly. He despised that man. He had hurt his best friend. She had not talked to him for whole 2 hours, so he had took the liberty to go punch daylights out of that guy and give him two black eyes. Not that she needed to know...

"Don't talk about that scumbag. I don't understand..." and there she started ranting about her ex-boyfriend and men in general:

How they were all perverted, not him.

How they were all pigs, not him.

How much they all used her, not him.

How much she hated all men, ofcourse not him.

He rested his chin on his left palm and kept staring at her. She was beautiful. His best friend was everything he ever wanted. But that was forbidden, because she was his BESTFRIEND, not his GIRLFRIEND.

Yes, Jin Hakariya, the heart throab of girls of 50 miles radius around him was utterly in love with his childhood best friend. But the irony, the most observant girl was oblivious of that fact. God, she never even noticed the engagement ring hanging on his neck by a chain...

She was going on and on...  
"...every guy I have ever met is so perverted or selfish prat with ulterior motive. I haven't seen a single decent guy in forever. I might die a spinster..."

'Maybe you are looking in wrong direction, Sayo. Why don't you ever see me even if I am right here' he thought.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

Opps, He must have been thinking out loud, cat's outta the bag. Might as well confess to her.

"Sayo, Iloveyou," and he closed his eyes in fear of rejection.

Then he felt her soft lips on his with her whispering words, "And here I panicked that I would have to date 10 more guys to make you jealous enough to accept it."

A vision flashed through his eyes with her words, "I love you too, idiot"

======$$$$The End$$$$======


	2. Playdates

Chapter 2: Playdates

Character: Jin & Sayo

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Chapter summary: Its never too early to fall in love...

* * *

Two little children were having time of their lives in a park. Stalling on the very swing they had so vigorously swung on, they fell in an innocent conversation.

"You wanted to tell me something," the cute little girl with pigtails asked the boy on the other swing.

"Yes," the boy grinned showing his sparkly white teeth, "new story my daddy told me. You wanna listen?"

"New story?" she asked with barely supressed glee. Jin's father told most fascinating stories in the whole wide world. And he always re-told it to her next day on their playdate.

"Yes, and its about why he loves and married mommy," his eyes shined with excitement, "wanna hear it, Sayo?"

They have been friends for a year. Last year Jin had stopped some mean boys from pushing her into kiddies swimming pool. They had gotten angry and tried to beat him but Sayo ran off to get his mother. They had been friends since then.

They always met at the gate and ran off to play together. They would take turns to help eachother swing or on the merry-go-round. They built castles in the sand box and usually Sayo would be the princess of that castle. They would slide till they got all muddy. Jin would bring the tales his father told and she would share the goodies her mother baked. They very rarely included any other kids from the park on their playdate.

They were also protective of eachother. Always ready to stand-up to mean boys for eachother. And if they did not get to meet eachother, they got sad. That one time when Jin did not show up due to fever, she had cried bitterly, when she got home. And she had kissed his cheeks sweetly to welcome him back next day. Not to mention, he had blushed cutely at that.

He started re-telling the tale, animatedly. She listened attentively. Their swing forgotten as they drowned themshelves in the sweetest fairytale ever re-told. He was a good storyteller and she was a good listener. He would give right expression and action to match the story, whereas she would give right reaction when needed. An hour passed as two 5 year old basked themshelves in the story.

"So, mummy and daddy were best friends since kiddies, just like us," he concluded breathily. The way she listened attentively, always made him excited and breathless, "and they played together, went school together, even college together. When they grew up, he fell in love with her again and married her."

"How do grown up fall in love again?" the cute girl in her yellow frock asked with confused expression. In his eyes, she was cutest like that. Gentle breeze blowed her sun-yellow frock in most adorable fashion.

"I don't know, I'm not grown up."

"You are right."

"When I grow up, I'm gonna fall in love with you again and marry you. Will you marry me?" he asked innocently.

She bit her lip, blushing, as she gave a sweet 'Yes'.

So, you see, Its never too early to fall in love.

=======$$$$The End$$$$======


	3. Innocent

Time after Time

Chapter 3: Innocent

Character: Jin & Sayo

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: Bound by her Innocent love, he will fulfill her every dream.

* * *

 _"I want to be a bride"_

Her hesitant voice echoed through his mind. He groaned in frustration. Rubbing his bleary eyes once again, he scanned through the report. Situation was getting bleak and his little patient was dying. For all the progress the medical field had ever made, he could not find a way to save her life.

He had done this dozens of time, gone over her report, but nothing new was in sight. She was still his 6 years old sick patient, whose health was deteriorating rapidly due to a chronic disease. By all means he knew she was not coming out of this alive. At this rate, that child had less than a month to live.

Sighing in fatigue and defeat, he closed the file and stared at the name of his little patient written in neat handwriting, **"** **SAYO ISHIDA"**

* * *

He entered the imposing office with confidence he did not feel, he had most atrocious and ridiculous request, and silently slipped the request form in-front of the officer behind the desk.

The officer read the form raised his eyebrow in astonishment.

"Have you lost your mind Dr. Hakaria? What's the meaning of this?"

"An application form for my marriage?" he replied with a sigh.

"And your bride to be is a 6 year old child admitted under your care in the hospital you practice?" the officer kept staring at the doctor as if he had sprout out a second head.

"Yes," the doctor replied meekly.

"WTF," the officer stood abruptly banging the table, "you know this will be counted as crime. Child marriage, sexual exploitation, child molestation, don't you? Still you come here applying to permission to commit crime?"

"But she is dying," the doctor replied with crushing look, "she barely has a month to live. That child probably went to someone's wedding and dreamed of being a bride herself. But sir, she doesn't have time. For a child like her, wedding means grand venue, tasty food, awesome cake, beautiful bride, dance, music. She doesn't know about other sexual aspect of marriage. She just wants to be dressed up in white gown, walk down the aisle and say 'I do'. Nothing else."

Couple of hours and heated discussion later, he finally had the permission to marry her, albeit with few conditions.

* * *

The doctor approached his tiny patient on her balcony and got down on his knees.

"Sayo?"

"Jin," she smiled looking at her doctor.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes," her eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity.

"I have always dreamed of finding the right girl for me. A girl with sweet smile, loving nature and softest of voice. And today, I finally found her. Will you make me happiest man on earth and marry me?"

* * *

Beautiful venue seated atop the hospital terrace was glimmering white in the evening sun. Gentle breeze kept on fluttering the white drapes. But the shy bride was highlight of the event. And he couldn't help but feel like a criminal for marrying a child. But as soon as he saw her gleaming face, his guilt flew out of the terrace.

And he couldn't be more happy when he said "I DO"

* * *

A fortnight later, death was looming heavily in the ward no.613.

"Jin?" her breathy voice tore through his heart.

"Yes," he replied with heavy heart.

"I'm scared of dark Jin. Please make it light."

"Light would hurt your eyes sweety, so we have to make it dark," he just couldn't tell her that the disease had taken away he eyesight.

"Jin?"

"Yes," he repeated their routine.

"Am I going to die?"

His breathe hitched and his lips went dry, still he croaked, "No"

"Will you find me again?"

"What?"

"Will you find me again?" she asked again, "maybe another lifetime"

Unable to reply to her question, he coaxed her to sleep.

And she never woke up again.

* * *

The funeral was gloomy affair. He felt as if someone had torn his heart out. He felt an in-explainable pain. A dull throbbing in his heart. Shocked to the core, however prepared he had been, her last words echoed through his mind.

 _"Will you find me again? maybe another lifetime"_

He didn't know where but he had heard her say that before. Maybe in another lifetime.

As he lowered her coffin, he couldn't help but promise her what she had asked of him...

"I'll find you Sayo, again and again. In every lifetime."

======$$$$The End$$$$======


	4. Fragments of his dreams

He watched her a far. He always did that. He followed her like a shadow but never faced her. He was always there for her, like a guardian angel and never be seen, like a guardian angel.

He had been in love with this woman since the dawn of time. She had haunted his dreams for forever. He had never seen her in flesh in those days. She was just figment of his dreams. But she was always there. Every other day he would dream about her. He would live a lifetime with her in a single night. And the more he saw her, more he loved her.

When his thoughts turned coherent, he told his friends about the girl in dreams. They wouldn't understand him. They wouldn't understand his longing to meet the girl he had never seen. They would just laugh and say she did not exist. They simply did not understand, he could feel it. She was there, somewhere out there. He could just feel it. Her essence in him, her fragrance in the air. She was her dream, but not a fragment.

It took him 3 years to complete his sketching course and draw her. He knew it was ridiculously long time for single sketch. But it had to be perfect, just like her. He spend majority of his teenage years trying to know her, searching her in his dreams.

And as soon as he could, he set out to search her. It took him a good couple years and travel half way around the year to find her. But finally, finally she was infront of him. There she was, in flesh and blood, breathing, beautiful, living, out of his dreams and belonging to some other man.

It broke his heart. He had loved her fiercely, lived many lives with her. But she already belonged to someone else. He watched her afar.

He watched her with her husband, her family. He watched her get pregnant and loose her first child. He watch her cry miserably over the loss. He so wanted to hold her, sooth her pain.

But what would he tell her? How did he know her? What would he tell her? That he watched them fall in love and live happily ever after? That he watched himself kill her sometime? Or have a family with her? He couldn't do that so he watched her recover with her husband. He watched her from shadows. He watched conceive second time, birth a little girl. He watched be happy again. He kept a constant watch over her. He just wanted to be sure that she was happy. And he did that.

Maybe, maybe now was the time to let go of her. After 10 years of keeping a constant watch on her maybe it was time to go. She was not in his destiny this time. She was not his this time. But he will not give up. He will be back for her. He has always come back for her. He will be back.

Maybe, another lifetime...


	5. Fiducia

She stumbled out in the pouring rain. Shivering in thin silk dress, she roved her eyes around to see if someone had witnessed her humiliation and pitiful state. She was glad that no one had. Her hair was all mussed up, her make up had run down, a nasty bruise was starting to bloom on her left cheek and her upper arms sported angry red grip marks.  
In short, she was a pitiful sight.  
A choked sob escaped her lips and she crashed down on the park bench.

He shivered in his jacket. He hated winter and rain. Both would leave him as a shivering mess. And moreover this evening was horrible combination. Flipping the heater in full blast as soon as slamming his car door shut he rubbed his palms together to heat it little faster.  
He was sparking his car to ignition when he saw her. Right across the road, on a park bench, sat a young woman. She did not have an umbrella, hell she didn't even have any proper apparel for the freezing winter rain. Her shoulder were shaking and her eyes downcast. If there was anything he hated more than winter rain, it was a tearful woman. Letting out a exasperated sigh, he got out of the car with an umbrella and hastily approached her.  
"Excuse me, ma'am"

She was shivering of bone chilling cold when she heard a stranger call. With a chattering teeth, she raised her bowed head, and flinched at the sight of a man infront of her. Streetlight cast a scary shadow over his face. And overall, she didn't want to be approached by any man right now. Her wounds, physical and emotional, felt too raw right now..  
"You okey?" He squatted down to look in her downcasted eyes. This new position allowed, light to reveal his features. Her scared eyes finally looked at his face. He looked pretty decent, but she was really wary of any male figure. She shrunk back a little more, more into the bench. That was until she saw his eyes.  
Those regular brown eyes had nothing special, still they sent a jolt of emotion to her heart. Feeling of belongingness and safety. As if they would protect her till the end of days. And her gaze softened.  
He watched emotions flicker through her eyes. Finally...  
For some unknown reason she felt as if she could trust him. As if she had known him for a lifetime. Maybe another lifetime. Her heart gave an irratic beat and called out a faint echo of his name, which gave her a sense of peace. Like serene winds, like a sailor had come home from tempest, like an oasis in desert. She had never felt utter dispair at the loss of her voice like now.  
He took up her appearance. She looked pretty roughed up. He could clearly see faint bruising marring her porcelain skin and was sure that she was manhandled. His blood boiled. He felt a sense protectiveness wash over him.  
"Sayo," a faint whisper, like a prayer, escaped his lips and her eyes gazed sadly into his. He had never seen her but he had known her since forever, "let's go"  
She kept staring at h. His voice struck a chord in her heart. Her sad eyes tried to have a conversation which her lips could not. But their soul already had...  
 _"I found you, Sayo"_  
 _"I missed you, Jin"_  
 _"Let's go. I won't hurt you"_  
 _"I know"_  
He spoke softly, offering his palm, "Trust me"  
And she wordlessly placed her trust in his palm...


End file.
